Un oscuro secreto
by Ann Herondale
Summary: Cuando conoces al amor de tu vida en lo que menos piensas es en su pasado pero ¿Y si tiene un macabro pasado? ¿Si él es culpable de cosas terribles? "¿Estás segura de que lo conoces?-se burlo de mi con una mueca diabólica-yo no diría que es así."


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a L. J. Smith, !genio de mujer!**

* * *

Algo no iba bien, lo presentía. Damon estaba extraño estos últimos días, bueno ¿a quién quiero engañar? Siempre he sabido que hay algo muy extraño con mi esposo, solo que el amor me ha cegado. Lo amaba sobre todas las cosas pero ya no podía seguir engañándome. Tenía que descubrir la verdad. Damon estaba trabajando así que disponía de tiempo, me metí en su estudio y empecé a hurgar en los cajones. ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a esto? Me pregunte. ¿En qué momento mi vida se había llenado de dudas e incertidumbre?

Aun recordaba perfectamente el momento en el que lo conocí.

_Flashback._

A veces la universidad puede ser una mierda, pensé con acidez.

Los malditos profesores hijos de puta eran unos explotadores que creían que no teníamos vida y que el dormir estaba sobrevalorado.

Las cantidades exorbitantes de tareas y trabajos que te dejaban eran simplemente ridículas.

También estaba la gente estúpida, prepotente, ex reinas de preparatoria, atletas que solo estaban aquí por su habilidad para un deporte donde se necesita la fuerza y no las neuronas.

Pero yo tenía decidido no dejarme vencer.

Mi adolescencia no había sido color de rosa, no era la chica rubia, de senos grandes y ojos azules, era una más del montón.

Piel imperfecta, ojos cafés, cabello rojjizo, flacucha y casi igual de plana que una tabla pero no por eso mi autoestima era mala, yo sabía que era linda pero no me gustaba solo ser eso: una cara linda, yo quería mas.

Quería ser la mejor arquitecta de mi generación, graduarme con honores y que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mi, donde fuera que estuvieran.

Quería enamorarme, ¿qué chica no lo querría?, encontrar a esa persona especial y compartir mi vida pero todo paso a paso.

Primero tenía que sobrevivir a la universidad.

La maldita música no me dejaba estudiar.

¿Qué demonios tenían estos idiotas en lugar de cerebro?

¿Aire comprimido?

Me dirigí furiosa al departamento de mi tonta vecina y aporreé la puerta con toda la fuerza y furia posible. Lo que no esperaba es quien me iba a abrir.

Un hombre de cabello negro ridículamente atractivo me abrió la puerta y al instante mis mejillas enrojecieron.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-pregunto divertido y con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

Por inercia retrocedí, algo en mi mente me decía que debia tener cuidado, era extraño. ¿O tal vez era porque me resultaba atractivo? No lo sabía.

-Emm si, quería que le bajaran a la música… por favor-mi seguridad se había ido a volar.

El no tuvo tiempo a contestarme nada ya que mi antipática y creída vecina apareció y lo abrazo por detrás.

Elena Gilbert me miro como quien mira a un leproso y con su voz "melodiosa" me pregunto.

-¿T e puedo ayudar en algo Beth?-fingía olvidarse de mi nombre para humillarme delante del tipo con el que estaba. Dos podían jugar ese juego.

-Sí, qué bueno que lo mencionas Esther-le di mi sonrisa mas falsa mezclada con una voz dulce e inocente, mi mama siempre me había dicho que la mejor arma era dar cachetada con guante blanco- veras, mañana hay un examen muy importante y con la música así de alta no puedo estudiar.

Ella esbozo una sonrisa de hiena.

-No es mi culpa que seas tan nerd que necesites estudiar para pasar.

Las tontas eran tan predecibles.

-Claro que si querida, es obvio que tu no necesitas estudiar-dije condescendiente y una sonrisa presumida se formo es su cara-pero no todas follamos con los profesores para aprobar una materia.

Se puso morada del coraje pero al parecer no podía responder a eso así que me eche a reír junto con su acompañante. Su risa me produjo un efecto extraño.

-¡Damon!-se quejo ella como una chiquilla berrinchuda.

-¿Qué?

-¿No me vas a defender?

-¿Debería?

-Agh ¡eres un idiota!-le grito o más bien dicho le chillo en la cara, lo empujo fuera de su departamento e hizo que chocara contra mí, ella me miro furiosa y me grito también-¡Tú también eres una idiota! Nerd de mierda.

Y así de cabreada cerro su puerta con un sonoro y gran azoton.

Nos seguimos riendo hasta que me di cuenta que el me tenia abrazada, el empujón de Elena había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para tirarme, si él no me hubiera sostenido habría ido a parar con mi trasero al suelo.

-Mmmm ¿Me puedes soltar?-le pregunte tímida.

-No sé, la verdad estoy muy cómodo así.

Su actitud me molesto. ¿Qué se creía?

-Suéltame-dije lo mas intimidante que pude aunque en realidad la intimidada era yo, este desconocido me provocaba algo y eso me hacía sentir nerviosa.

-Convénceme.

Me harte y le di un pisotón lo más fuerte que pude, al instante me soltó y me dirigí directo a mi departamento.

-Idiota-masculle entre dientes mientras él se componía del pisotón e iba en pos de mí.

-¿Me invitas a entrar?-pregunto divertido, plantado afuera de mi puerta. ¿De dónde sacaba la confianza este tipo? ¿No le basto el pisotón?

-¡No!-le grite cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Termine mi examen satisfecha y me pare a entregarlo.

El profesor Norris me miro con aprobación.

-Muy bien señorita McCullough, puede retirarse.

Tome mis cosas y salí del aula ante la mirada de odio de algunos de mis compañeros, total no era algo que me preocupara.

El día estaba precioso afuera, acaba de terminar mi último examen y ya podía relajarme, el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

Me senté bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol y saque mi copia de "1984", esta novela me fascinaba.

Casi como siempre que me ponía a leer perdía la noción del tiempo, para cuando me di cuenta ya había empezado a oscurecer, pasaban de las siete de la noche.

Asustada me puse de pie y recogí mis cosas con rapidez, el campus estaba desierto.

Me apresure a caminar lo mas que pude, era una de las desventajas de ser pequeña. Tenía que cruzar el campus para llegar al estacionamiento y por ende a mi auto, el trayecto se me hacia eterno.

La escena en verdad daba mala espina.

Tenía todos mis sentidos alerta y mi corazón galopando con furia contra mi pecho. Lo único que se oía eran mis pasos sobre las hojas secas y eso hacía que el silencio reinante fuera más insoportable.

Empecé a oír pasos detrás de mí, mi delirio de persecución estaba presente en estos momentos pero no quise voltear, me aterraba la idea de lo que podría encontrarme. Comencé a caminar más rápido y fingí no haber escuchado nada. _Tienes que llegar al auto_ me repetía mentalmente.

Me sentía en una maldita película de terror, parecía que oscurecía más rápido, el viento soplaba como pocas veces y el aire frio me calaba los huesos, esto no era normal.

Al fin vislumbre el estacionamiento y me eche a correr en serio, la adrenalina de la carrera más la sensación de ser perseguida altero mi respiración y con manos temblorosas saque mis llaves. Producto de los nervios las malditas se me cayeron, me agache a recogerlas lo más rápido posible a recogerlas y cuando al fin iba a abrir la puerta del coche vi una sombra reflejada en el vidrio, no pude soportarlo, me desmaye.

Desperté en una enorme cama, ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Me entro el pánico ¿Cómo había llegado aquí? ¿Quién me había traído? ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué?

Mire a mí alrededor y me pare de la cama a buscar algo para defenderme, era en lo único racional que pude pensar. Busque entre los cajones del buro hasta hallar un abrecartas, de algo me serviría.

La perilla de la puerta giro y sentí el pulso latirme detrás de las orejas, por así decirse.

Empuñe el abrecartas detrás de mi espalda y la puerta se abrió completamente.

El chico que estaba en el departamento de mi tonta vecina venia con una sonrisa cautelosa como para tantear el terreno.

-Buenos días ¿Cómo te sientes?

-¿Qué hago aquí?-empezó a andar hacia mi-no te me acerques.

Alzo las manos al igual que los criminales cuando quieren demostrar que no representan un peligro. Humpf, mi mente en estos momentos sacaba cada definición…

-No tienes que preocuparte- sus ojos negros se mostraron amables y su voz era seda pura, aun así una parte de mi seguía con el deseo de correr, algo en el me indicaba peligro.-no te hare daño. -Debió percibir el escepticismo en mi silencio pues siguió tratando de convencerme.

-Lo digo en serio, si hubiera querido hacerte daño ¿no lo habría hecho ya?

Ok, el tenia un punto.

-Y no lo hice-prosiguió-estas sana y salva y no desmayada en el aparcamiento de la universidad donde quien sabe que te hubiera podido pasar.

Me sentí culpable, el me había cuidado en mi episodio de "damisela en apuros" y yo estaba comportándome como una loca.

-Supongo que tienes razón-admití aun a la defensiva-pero tienes que admitir que cualquier persona normal tendría la misma reacción.

El pareció sopesarlo.

-Bueno, si, si lo ves de esa manera, supongo pero ya te dije, solo quise ayudar.

Me deslumbro con una sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela. Parpadee confusa ¿Desde cuándo era yo así? Por lo general yo solía ser más reservada en todos los aspectos. Casi rayando en lo apática y mas con un desconocido.

-Hum en ese caso, gracias…

-Damon, Damon Salvatore-extendió su mano.

-Bonnie McCullough, un gusto- tomo mi mano entre las suyas y la beso con un gesto caballeroso digno del siglo XVIII.

-Bello nombre Bonnie-envolvió mi nombre es un matiz seductor que hizo que mis piernas temblaran.

Aparte la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos oscuros y mire a mí alrededor.

Ahora, sin el miedo de por medio, podía apreciar la habitación con todos sus detalles. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un suave color crema, los muebles parecían muy antiguos, preciosos.

-La casa ya estaba amueblada-inquirió Damon interrumpiendo mi indiscreta inspección.

-Oh-no supe que más decir.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Mi estomago se removió un poco. Si, si tenía.

-Un poco-admití.

El sonrió y echo a andar.

-Sígueme.

Obedecí y empezamos a caminar, en los pasillos había colgados muchos cuadros, esta parecía una galería más que una casa. Bajamos las escaleras de mármol en silencio. Dios, la casa era hermosa. ¿Cómo un universitario podía tener una casa así? Bueno tal vez no lo era, aun así el no podía ser mucho mayor que yo, no podía pasar de los veintiséis según mis cálculos.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunte sin pensar, mi curiosidad siempre me había traído problemas, siempre tenía saber el cómo o porque de las cosas.

Entramos a la cocina que, como el resto de la casa, era majestuosa y él se volvió a verme suspicaz.

-¿Cuántos me calculas?

-Mmmm ¿Veinticinco?

-Cerca-aprobó el-tengo veintisiete.

Alce las cejas sorprendida.

-¿En serio? ¿No estás un poco viejo para andar correteando universitarias?-dije haciendo alusión a Elena.

-A ellas les gusta que las corretee-me guiño un ojo y yo rodé los míos.- Además no estoy viejo, estoy en la flor de mi vida, ¿Cuántos tienes tu? ¿Quince?

Entrecerré los ojos.

-Tengo veintiuno…

-Ok, no te enojes. ¿Qué quiere de desayunar la dama entonces?

-¿Sabes cocinar?-pregunte escéptica.

-Claro, dime qué quieres y lo preparare.

-Con cereal y leche estaría bien.

-Ese no es un desayuno-me reprendió.

-Para mi si-me encogí de hombros.

-¿Qué te parecen mejor unos hot cakes con jugo?

-Me parece bien.

Mientras el preparaba el desayuno nos pusimos a platicar y descubrí que Damon era realmente agradable, era inteligente, culto y tenía un muy buen sentido del humor. Poco a poco fue derribando mis barreras.

Después de desayunar me llevo a mi casa y me pregunto si quería salir al día siguiente con él, acepte, me haría bien salir a distraerme.

Al día siguiente fuimos a tomar un café, eso me agrado. Por lo general los chicos de mi edad solían irse de fiesta o algo así pero eso nunca me agrado mucho pero con él era diferente. Tal vez, pensé, lo había juzgado mal y no era un idiota.

Fin del Flash back

A él le había costado mucho que yo le tomara realmente confianza pero una vez superado ese obstáculo yo no pude dejarlo ir y mírenme ahora, hurgando entre sus cosas por desconfiar de él.

Debia apurarme, quería acabar con esto lo más rápido posible. Encontré entre sus libros una foto nuestra, de los primeros días juntos.

Flashback

Poco a poco Damon se había hecho indispensable en mi vida, no había día en que no lo viera o saliera con él. Era obvio que lo que teníamos era más que una amistad, el dio el primer paso. Estábamos en nuestra banca del parque hablando de tonterías hasta que anocheciera, con el podía pasar horas sin aburrirme ni un solo segundo. Me reí de un chiste de el cuándo se me quedo viendo fijamente con sus hermosos ojos, me acaricio la cara desde las sienes hasta el mentón y se acerco a mí. Primero solo fue un rozón de sus labios con los míos pero después se volvió un beso lleno de pasión, su lengua ataco la mía con fiereza mientras yo jadeaba y tomaba en mi puño una porción de su cabella y el emitió un gruñido de placer, mordió un poco fuerte mi labio inferior y gemí. Nos separamos cuando el oxigeno nos empezó a faltar.

Pego su frente a la mía con los ojos cerrados.

-Te quiero Bonnie.

-Te quiero Damon-el sonrió.

Desde ese momento nos hicimos novios, lo amaba tanto.

El aire otoñal empezaba a sentirse lo recordaba bien.

Por esas mismas fechas se empezaron a dar extrañas desapariciones en la ciudad, mujeres que no llegaban a casa, prostitutas encontradas en basureros con el cuello roto, aunado al hecho de que Halloween se acercaba la atmosfera de miedo creció entre los habitantes.

Al parecer era una especie de Jason Voorhees que nunca había podido atrapar y que tenía un ciclo, cada cinco años en Halloween comenzaba a matar y siempre se trataba de mujeres por lo general promiscuas, en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo aquí si había oído la historia pero nunca le había tomado importancia, a pesar de ser de Delaware me había mudado a los diez años con mi tío Morgan a Pennsylvania después de la muerte de mis padres así que no tenía mucho conocimiento de nada de la historia local en realidad.

A Damon le incomodaba el tema. Estábamos en su cuarto discutiendo del asunto al ver un reportaje en la televisión.

-Oh vamos-le dije juguetona-me vas a salir como todos con el rollo del asesino de Delaware.

Me dio una mirada seria.

-No es cosa de juego Bonnie, este tipo está loco.-apago la tele y se paró de la cama, yo por mi parte hice lo mismo.

-Tranquilo Damon, solo jugaba-lo bese y automáticamente se relajo, el beso se fue volviendo más intenso pero él como siempre me aparto- no me alejes, qui… quiero estar contigo-le confesé, el abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

-¿Estás segura?-sus ojos tenían una emoción extraña que no supe descifrar.

-Lo estoy-dije lo más firme que pude.

Me miro amorosamente con mi rostro entre sus manos antes de besarme como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. Me tomo del trasero e hizo que enrollase mis piernas alrededor suyo, me coloco con dulzura en la cama y se desabrocho la camisa. Me levante y lo tome del cuello para seguir besándolo, restregó su erección contra mí y jadee sorprendida, esto era nuevo para mí. Acaricio mis pechos mientras le desabrochaba el pantalón con manos inexpertas, se quito los pantalones y siguió besándome acariciando con sus manos mi cuerpo y mientras lo hacía me iba despojando de mi ropa.

-Eres perfecta-murmuro contra mi piel y después recorrió con sus labios mi garganta y mis senos para después masajearlos con sus grandes manos. Nos tocábamos con ansias, no podía dejar mis manos quietas, recorrían ambiciosas su pecho, sus hombros, su fuerte espalda… Cuando quedamos los dos desnudos sin previo aviso me penetro con dos dedos lo que me hizo soltar un gritito de sorpresa.

-Estas tan mojada amor-su voz ronca hizo que la humedad entre mis piernas solo aumentara.

-Por favor…

-Por favor ¿qué?-su mirada se había vuelto oscura.

-Hazme el amor-le rogué, sus ojos se volvieron dulces de nuevo y con cuidado me penetro, me dolió por supuesto, sabía que algo así iba a pasar. Ahogue un gemido de dolor/placer al sentirlo dentro de mí.

-Te amo-me dijo al besar mis labios y empezó a embestir contra mí, al principio fue lento, era cuidadoso conmigo.

-Mas rápido-le pedí entre jadeos, sentía un delicioso nudo formarse en mi vientre.

El me hizo caso y me comenzó a penetrar casi con rudeza, tomo mis manos y las coloco encima de mi cabeza mientras embestía fuerte contra mí, era una sensación deliciosa, el dolor ya había desaparecido y lo único que sentía era placer. Con cada embestida sentía que estaba más cerca de tocar el cielo con las manos.

-Me… me voy a correr-dijo entre jadeos-amor… vente conmigo.

No necesito decirme más, el orgasmo me golpeo con dureza y fue la sensación más maravillosa que sentí en mucho tiempo. El se corrió casi al mismo tiempo con un sonido gutural que me hizo venirme casi casi otra vez. Cansado se derrumbo sobre mí.

-Te amo-pronuncie con todo el amor que sentía por él.

-Y yo a ti-me beso la frente antes de que cayera profundamente dormida.

Estaba muy cansada y me dolían las piernas pero aun así la música del piano me despertó, me puse lo primero que encontré y baje las escaleras despacio.

Entre al salón que estaba a oscuras y Damon estaba delante del piano, la escena era triste, transmitía nostalgia.

-Pensé que estabas durmiendo-dijo sin voltearse a verme y tocando el final de la canción.

-Oí la música y me dio curiosidad, es una canción preciosa ¿Cómo se llama?

-Heavy Rain.

-No sabía que supieras tocar el piano.

-Mi madre me enseño, esta era su canción favorita.

El nunca hablaba de su familia si podía evitarlo así que esta revelación despertó mi curiosidad.

-Ella debe estar orgullosa de ti-espete con cautela.

El volteo hacia mí y con algo que interprete como rabia en sus ojos.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

Su actitud me desconcertó y seguramente el lo pudo notar. Se acerco a mí que continuaba parada en la puerta.

-Porque no mejor vamos a mi recamara-dijo sugerente y después se inclino a darme una leve mordida sugerente en el cuello que hizo que me excitara y me olvidase del mundo

Fin del flashback

Yo era una tonta por no haberlo visto antes, debí haberme dado cuenta que algo estaba mal. El simplemente no era normal y yo ignore ese hecho.

Aun con todo apuntando hacia la verdad yo no lo vi, después de estar juntos nos habíamos vuelto más unidos todavía pero él se ausentaba por periodos de tiempo muy largos y cuando le preguntaba dónde estaba el me respondía con evasivas.

"Debí haberlo visto" me repetía constantemente.

Al fin pude abrir uno de los cajones de su escritorio. Lo primero con lo que me tope fue con una foto familiar, la mujer de cabello rizado y negro veía con tristeza a la cámara mientras fingía una sonrisa, el hombre a su lado la tomaba con un gesto posesivo sutil y el pequeño niño de ojos negros sonreía a la cámara ajeno a todo. Ese era Damon de niño.

Saque más documentos, varios registros de ingresos al hospital de la señora Elizabeth Salvatore, supuse que sería la mamá de Damon, todos eran por accidentes caseros al parecer pero eran pruebas de violencia intrafamiliar. Seguí leyendo lo demás y había un acta de defunción, era de la madre de Damon, había sido asesinada por Guisseppe Salvatore, el padre de Damon.

Había otra carpeta, era de un hospital psiquiátrico, con miedo la abrí y comencé a leer, no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, Guisseppe Salvatore había sido diagnosticado como un sociópata, no era capaz de sentir miedo o remordimiento pero si era muy obsesivo. El termino matando a la mamá de Damon porque ella lo quería dejar. Desde la muerte de su madre y el encierro de su padre en un hospital psiquiátrico Damon había pasado su infancia y adolescencia en hogares provisionales y orfanatos según los informes ¿Por qué el guardaba todo eso? También había muchos recortes de periódico, en ellos había noticias sobre los asesinatos en Delaware, el que más le llamo la atención fue el que relataba el deceso de Elena Gilbert.

Flash back

Había un histerismo colectivo por los asesinatos, ya casi nadie salía de noche y la gente estaba paranoica.

-No quiero que te quedes sola aquí-me dijo Damon muy preocupado.

-No me puedo ir de mi casa solo porque si.

-Hay un psicópata allá afuera Bonnie-me grito un poco exaltado, nunca lo había visto así tan enojado, me dio miedo y retrocedí automáticamente. Su expresión se suavizo al verme asustada y se acerco a mi-lo siento amor pero debes entenderme, me preocupa que te pase algo.

-Voy a estar bien Damon, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Estaría más tranquilo si me quedara contigo.

-Me parece una buena idea-sonreí-mi caballero de armadura brillante me va a defender.

Me beso y esa noche me olvide del mundo, solo sabía que era suya y que él me amaba.

Los sonoros toquidos del timbre me despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Adormilada y un poco adolorida me levante, Damon seguía profundamente dormido. Tome mi bata y me la puse antes de ir a abrir. Dos policías mal-encarados estaban del otro lado.

-Buenos días señorita… McCullough-saludo después de mirar su libreta.

-Buenos días oficiales ¿Ocurre algo?-pregunte confusa.

-Vera, queremos hacerle unas preguntas-me explico el otro policía.

-Bonnie ¿Quiénes son?-Damon se había levantado con el pelo alborotado y veía a los policías con duda.

-Somos del departamento de policía joven, estamos aquí por el asesinato de Elena Gilbert.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Qué dice?-no lo podía creer, esto era simplemente difícil de creer.

-¿Podemos pasar?

Me quite de la puerta para que ellos pudieran entrar y Damon les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran.

-Anoche la señorita Gilbert fue asesinada en su departamento, sospechamos que fue un conocido porque la puerta no fue forzada…

El policía siguió hablando pero yo no era capaz de retener nada, apenas si puede contestar con monosílabos, Damon contesto casi todas las preguntas por mí, yo estaba en shock.

Cuando los oficiales se fueron el me llevo un té para los nervios, cuando menos lo espere comencé a llorar.

-¿Cómo alguien pudo hacer eso?-vamos, yo sabía que Elena no era la mejor persona del mundo pero nadie merecía morir así. Las palabras "violada" y "cercenada" se repetían constantemente en mi mente.

Los noticieros no hablaban de otra cosa que no fuera mi ex vecina muerta, había una sincera conmoción, Elena no había sido la persona más querida por todo el mundo pero supongo que haber sido brutalmente asesinada te confiere cierto grado de respeto. Lo que no se explicaban es como nadie había oído nada, ni siquiera nosotros que estábamos al lado por eso la policía supuso que ella conocía a su asesino y lo dejo entrar. Por más que trataron de interrogar a todos los "conocidos" de Elena no se podía estar cien por ciento seguros.

Asistimos al funeral, una señora de unos cuarenta años lloraba desconsolada sobre el féretro, la madre de Gilbert era el retrato del dolor y la perdida, todos ahí le mostraron sus sinceras condolencias incluyéndonos, la foto de esa chica rubia que me parecía hasta unos días antes tonta y superficial ahora me mostraba una imagen diferente: la de una muchacha que había cometido errores pero que tenía toda una vida por delante y que su oportunidad había sido arrebatada por un monstruo.

Me sentía triste por la muerte de alguien que escasamente conocí y que no apreciaba mucho, eso me hizo sentir realmente confundida. No soporte lo mas, me daba una extraña sensación pasar frente a su puerta y Damon lo noto así que un día empaque mis cosas y me fui a vivir con mi novio dejando para siempre ese edificio.

Fui olvidándome de eso, el Halloween aun no pasaba pero tenía mi propio duelo que llevar, el 31 de noviembre mis padres cumplían un año más de muertos. Mi tío Morgan por muchos años me había hecho creer que había muerto en un accidente de coche hasta que considero que tenía la edad adecuada para decirme la verdad. El fue mi soporte por muchos años hasta que también me dejo, aun así supe por el toda la historia.

Ana y James McCullough, mis padres, fueron asesinados en su casa el 31 de noviembre de 1996. No encontraban el móvil que había detrás de dicho asesinato, solo sabían que el hombre había muerto apuñalado tratando de defender a su esposa –mi madre- y que se había desangrado. Por su parte mi madre había sido torturada y golpeada con brutalidad, había muerto a consecuencia de tantos golpes. Nunca habían encontrado al asesino, el asesino llevaba once años matando a mujeres pero mi madre no entraba en su patrón, el solo mataba mujeres promiscuas y mi tío Morgan me juro mil veces que ese no era el caso, le creí, mi mama era la mujer más buena y bondadosa del mundo, tenía una alegría inmensa en su alma y la trasmitía a todos a su alrededor, la rodeaba como un aura. Mi padre era un hombre muy serio pero aun así era encantador con nosotras dos, era mi héroe. Y me habían arrebatado a los dos.

Las calles estaban adornadas de cosas alusivas a Halloween pero no les preste atención, ese día para mí no era para celebrar, Damon lo entendió y me acompaño a comprar flores, ese día fuimos a la tumba de mis padres. Derrame unas cuantas lágrimas como de costumbre pero él estuvo a mi lado apoyándome. El hizo que ya no me sintiera sola.

Fin del flash back.

Seguí leyendo los recortes, había más de 100 relatos de asesinatos, desde historias olvidadas en un rincón hasta crónicas de páginas completas, los detalles eran explícitos en estas últimas, me negaba a creer que él pudiera haber hecho semejantes atrocidades, eso no podía ser cierto.

Me lleve las manos a la cabeza totalmente frustrada.

¿Por qué el guardaba todo esto?

Su profesión de ingeniero obviamente no tenía nada que ver. No sabía para que me hacia la pregunta si ya sabía la respuesta.

Un recorte me llamo la atención, estaba hasta atrás, escondido.

**Asesinan a matrimonio en la noche de Halloween**

Era del asesinato de mis padres.

No lo soporte mas, tome las llaves de mi auto y salí de la casa. Necesitaba respuestas.

Conduje por las calles desiertas hasta el hospital Mercy, era el único psiquiátrico de la ciudad y todo el mundo sabía dónde estaba. Al pasar me cruce con pocas personas, todos haciendo compras de Halloween de último minuto. Trate de mantenerme firme en mi decisión de hacer esto.

La recepción estaba vacía, solo una mujer regordeta que leía una novela barata estaba detrás de una especie de mostrador.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo señorita?

-Sí, estoy aquí para ver a... a Guisseppe Salvatore-conteste dudosa.

Su rostro denoto sorpresa, supuse que el señor Salvatore no recibía visitas.

-¿Es familiar suyo?

-Si-mentí, técnicamente no era así pero necesitaba verlo.

Ella asintió.

-Está bien, en ese caso acompáñeme-abrió la puerta de seguridad con un sonoro chirrido y entre, había como una especie de "sala de reunión", me invito a tomar asiento y me indico que esperare.

Mis manos sudaban y temblaban, mis nervios estaban a flor de piel.

-Buenos días señorita ¿A qué debo el honor de la visita de una dama tan hermosa?-la voz de un hombre mayor me hizo dar un bote en mi asiento, era él, el padre de Damon. Se parecían mucho físicamente salvo el cabello castaño y las arrugas de la edad y claro también la mueca cínica que tenía su progenitor.

-Buenos días señor, soy Bonnie Salvatore-la costumbre de cuatro años de casada hizo que me diera un golpe mental, estúpida.

-¿Salvatore? ¿Eres esposa de Damon?-su expresión podía rayar en la complacencia.

-Si-admití cautelosa volteando a ver al guardia que estaba detrás de mí, buscando algo que me hiciera sentir segura.

-Debo felicitar a mi muchacho, se encontró a alguien muy bella-me estremecí con su risa-pero dime ¿ya lo averiguaste?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Oh vamos dulzura no creo que me hayas venido a ver solo por cortesía, se que ya lo sabes.

-No se dé que habla-trate de buscar en mi mente una forma de mantener el control.

-Sabes, yo siempre supe en que se iba a convertir el-hablo sin prestarme atención en realidad-era obvio. El era como yo. Los animales desaparecían del vecindario cuando era solo un niño, se enfadaba por cualquier cosa si esta no se le daba cuando él quería, era tan bueno para ocultar su rastro, somos como dos gotas de agua…

-¡Basta!-le grite-no quiero oírlo más. Yo lo conozco, se que él no como usted.

Me pare y camine hacia la puerta pero su voz me detuvo e hizo que me volviera.

-¿Estás segura de que lo conoces?-se burlo de mi con una mueca diabólica-yo no diría que es así. El está programado para ser así, no va a cambiar solo por ti, está en su sangre-involuntariamente acune mi vientre entre mis manos, grave error. Él lo noto. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa pero después se recompuso y me miro con burla-_el_ también va a ser así.

Ya no lo escuche, me salí de ahí sin mirar atrás. Esto había sido un error.

Llegue a la que hasta ayer consideraba mi casa, me trate de convencer que regresaba por ropa aunque sabía que era una razón estúpida, bien podía haberme ido pero necesitaba saber toda la verdad. Todo estaba en silencio, quise creer que Damon no se encontraba en casa y empecé a andar hacia las escaleras.

-¿Nunca te enseñaron a respetar la privacidad de los demás Bonnie?-la voz fría de Damon hizo que me parara en seco, sentí a todo mi cuerpo congelarse de miedo, me voltee lentamente y ahí estaba el, con la misma mueca que su padre, dos gotas de agua.-te hice una pregunta.

-Damon yo…yo… t… te juro…

-¡No me jures nada!-de un momento a otro me agarro del cabello y me arrastro hacia su estudio, chille del dolor. Me aventó dentro con brusquedad y caí sobre mi mano que se doblo, dolía. –Querías la verdad ¿no? ¡Pues ahí esta!

Señalo a la pared donde todos los recortes de periódico estaban pegados pero había más, había fotos, espantosas fotos de las escenas, rostros destrozados, pedazos de cuerpos, todo. Era algo tan repulsivo que vomite.

-No sé porque te empeñaste en saber la verdad amor-su tono se dulcifico pero volvió a cambiar abruptamente y sin previo aviso me propino una patada en las costillas que me dejo sin aire y me dolió como el demonio-¿No podías mantener tus narices fuera de esto eh?-Otra patada, trate de proteger mi estomago con mis manos pero no pude, me había quedo sin fuerza. Me comenzó a golpear sin misericordia y yo parecía una muñeca ingrávida, no pude defenderme.

Se alejo de mí por un segundo que me permitió recomponerme un poco de los golpes, arranco un pedazo de periódico de la pared y lo paseo frente a mi cara.

-¿Recuerdas este? Tu sin saberlo fuiste participe de este-la sonriente cara de Elena estaba impresa en el arrugado papel, comencé a llorar. El había sido el culpable-no llores, ella lo merecía. Era una zorra. Lo merecía. No sabes el alivio que me dio asesinarla, otra escoria menos en la tierra. Aunque claro no fue tan placentero como las veces anteriores, había algo dentro de mí que no me dejaba disfrutar por completo, ¡era tu culpa!-otro golpe más, esta vez a la cara-tú y tu maldita forma de ser me ha ido destruyendo poco a poco, tú con tu inocencia y candidez de niña buena, siendo tan diferente a las demás. Me has vuelto débil y estúpido pero ya no más, voy a acabar con este problema.

Vi a la muerte aproximarse, sabía que estaba cerca, aunque él en sus continuos cambios de humor pareció reconsiderarlo.

-¿Sabes qué? Primero te voy a contar una historia-se sentó a mi lado en el suelo, sobre el enorme charco que había formado mi sangre-yo tenía dieciséis años, me había escapado del orfanato y vagaba por la calles de Delaware. Faltaban pocos días para Halloween y me tope en la calle con una hermosa señora, iba discutiendo con su esposo, los seguí con cautela y presencie toda la pelea, ella le era infiel y la muy cínica lo negaba, la rabia se apodero de mi. Me recordó a mi adultera madre, mi padre se entero de su engaño y por eso la mato, se vengó de ella por nosotros. Así que la seguí por varios días hasta que vi que era el momento oportuno entre a su casa y los mate. Primero al estúpido marido que aun cuando ella lo había engañado la defendió hasta que lo mate. Después me fui contra ella, fue mi primer asesinato y lo disfrute tanto-me quede inmóvil, casi no respiraba-en fin termine con ella y me fui, ni siquiera me percate que había una niña en la casa, esa niña no había visto la muerte de sus padres pero si me había visto a mi ¿Sabes quién era?-mi silencio lo insto a continuar- eras tú.

Eso ya lo sabía, era obvio desde que encontré los recortes pero ¿Por qué decía que yo lo había visto? Yo no lo recordaba.

-Seguramente no te abras acordado nunca de mi-continuo-dicen que reprimiste los recuerdos de esa noche, pobre niña que perdió a sus padres, pues entérate ¡Tu madre era una zorra!

Mi sangre hirvió ante sus palabras y tome fuerzas para poder pararme en cuanto el se distrajera.

-No me extraña que tu padre aun así la defendiera, era un hombre estúpido, débil y patético-se puso de pie y me dio la espalda, ahí estaba mi oportunidad, me arrastre sin hacer ruido hasta el escritorio y me ayude de él para pararme, el seguía hablando pero lo ignore, tome la lámpara y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza, el golpe lo hizo tambalearse pero yo no me detuve, lo seguí golpeando tal como él lo hizo conmigo.

-Mi… madre… no… era… una… zorra-le decía yo entre golpes.

No pare hasta que el dejo de moverse, solté la lámpara ensangrentada y me aleje de él dispuesta a irme. Estaba en la puerta casi cuando él me agarro del cuello por detrás.

-Ni creas que te vas a ir pequeña zorra, tengo que acabar contigo-me puso la pistola en la sien y le quito el seguro. Yo no iba a dejar que me matara. Le di un codazo en el estomago haciendo que me soltara y se le cayera el arma de las manos, mientras él se recuperaba del golpe tome la pistola y sin pensarlo ni un segundo le dispare, la sangre comenzó a brotar de su cuerpo, miro la herida en su pecho y antes de caer su mirada se dulcifico, casi podía jurar que por un segundo volvió a ser el hombre del que me enamore-Bonnie… yo… te amo.

Después de eso cayó muerto.

_Cuatro meses después._

Acaricie mi hinchado vientre mientras veía a través de la ventana, febrero recién comenzaba y a mí me faltaban cuatro meses para dar a luz. Me cambie de ciudad y deje todo en Delaware, no quería ni un solo recuerdo de lo que paso, había tratado de cambiar la pagina por así decirse. Nunca he ido a ver a Damon a su tumba, no tiene sentido. La policía pudo esclarecer muchos crímenes después de once años y yo no fui acusada de la muerte de mi marido, fue en defensa propia. Aun así una parte de mi se sentía culpable o tal vez era el miedo. Todavía podía oír la voz de Guisseppe Salvatore.

"_El también va a ser así"_

Cerré los ojos y la risa macabra de Guisseppe resonó en mi mente.

"_Dos gotas de agua"_

"_El también va a ser así"_

¿Fin?

* * *

**!Hola! soy nueva en este fandom, si bien tengo dos crossovers relacionados con Vampire diaries nunca habia hecho una historia totalmente de ellos, esta historia la use para un concurso de Halloween y decidi convertirlo en un Damon-Bonnie porque la pareja me gusta mucho, ojala quedaran juntos :') haha bueno diganme que les parecio, acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, flores, criticas constructivas, etc.**

**-Travesura realizada-**


End file.
